dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour)
The Legion was founded when three teenagers of different races spontaneously came together to thwart the attempted assassination of a galactic billionaire, R.J. Brande. Financed by Brande, Rokk Krinn of Braal, Garth Ranzz of Winath and Imra Ardeen of Titan would become respectively Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl, in a super-powered club Brande dubbed the Legion of Super-Heroes. Although they were initially met with disapproval and skepticism when announced, the Legion's discipline, integrity and strict adherence to their own self-published constitution proved their value and merits. They were deputized by the Science Police, and became a legitimate branch of law enforcement. As their credibility grew, so did their ranks. Tinya Wazzo of Bgztl, and Luornu Durgo of Cargg auditioned for and joined the team, as Phantom Girl and Triplicate Girl. Their numbers continued to grow with Reep Daggle of Durla, Chameleon Boy, Gim Allon of Mars, Colossal Boy and Lyle Norg of Earth, Invisible Kid joining next. The Legion had their first brush with Time Travel during a conflict between the Metropolis' Time Institute and the Guardians of the Universe. Attempting to stop scientists from trying to view the beginning of time, several Green Lanterns were sent to destroy the institute. One of them, Vidar went rogue and almost killed both himself and the Legionnaires trying to view the beginning of time for himself. The Legion developed a working relationship with the Institute, including scientists such as Circadia Senius, and Querl Dox of Colu, Brainiac 5. When Brainiac 5 joined the Legion, he brought technology like the Time Bubble, which the Legion could use to travel through history. ]] Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl traveled back through time to meet their hero Superboy. They brought him to the future, where he passed an initiation test and became their newest member. The Legionnaires constructed a Superboy Planet in his honor, where they imprisoned him when he was believed to have gone criminal. Supergirl was invited to join the Legion. They introduced her to Chameleon Boy, Colossal Boy, and Invisible Kid. Red Kryptonite aged her during the initiation and made her ineligible. Lightning Lad saved Superboy and Krypto's lives when Lex Luthor attacked them with his Living Kryptonite Men. Star Boy enlists Superboy's help to track down criminals on Xanthu. Lana Lang tricks him into helping her make Superboy jealous. Supergirl is asked to try out again after she makes friends with Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl and Triplicate Girl. They introduce her to Bouncing Boy, Sun Boy, and Shrinking Violet. Supergirl is accepted alongside Brainiac 5, and the two develop romantic feelings for each other. Superboy puts the Daxamite hero Mon-El into the Phantom Zone when he is fatally poisoned by lead. Lex Luthor teams up with the Legion of Super-Villains when he meets Cosmic King, Lightning Lord, and Saturn Queen. They try to kill Superman until the Legion intervenes. Superboy deals with the Legion again when an impostor Sun Boy tricks him into releasing Cyclops the Robot. Brain-Globes defeat Superboy by turning the Legion into traitors. Beppo, Comet, Krypto and Streaky become the Legion of Super-Pets to stop them. Supergirl is brought to the future to fight Positive Man. The Legion are replaced by Chameleon Men, and Supergirl teams up with cat Streaky's descendant Whizzy to stop them. Supergirl tries to set Superman up with Saturn Girl when she wants him to get married. Ultra Boy of Rimbor becomes a Legionnaire when he proves himself against Superboy with the help of Legion advisor Marla Latham. Pete Ross is made an honorary member of the Legion for keeping Superboy's secret identity. The Legion also team up with Superman and Antonino Rocca to take down bank robbers. Lex Luthor sends his robot Urthlo to battle the Legion. Saturn Girl develops a serum that allows Mon-El to survive outside the Phantom Zone for brief periods, and they induct him into the Legion. Storm Boy is rejected as a Legionnaire, and Bouncing Boy comforts the other applicants. Sun Boy loses his powers and leaves the Legion, but regains them in time to stop Kranyak attacking the Legion. Matter-Eater Lad of Bismoll becomes a member of the Legion, and helps them take down the conqueror Meglaro. is resurrected.]] The Super-Sacrifice of the Legionnaires Saturn Girl learns that a Legionnaire will die in combat against Zaryan, and takes over as leader so she can steal all their powers and fight him alone. Lightning Lad realizes this and takes her place, flying out to die in battle instead. They hold a funeral and erect a memorial statue of him in the clubhouse. Mon-El is able to finally leave the Phantom Zone when Brainiac 5 developed an Anti-Lead Serum, and he briefly poses as Marvel Lad to trick his friends. Antennae Boy is denied membership in the Legion. Polar Boy starts the Legion of Substitute Heroes with Chlorophyll Kid, Fire Lad, Night Girl and Stone Boy when they are all rejected for membership. Element Lad becomes a member of the Legion, originally posing as Mystery Lad, when his planet Trom is destroyed by Roxxas. Lightning Lad seems to return from the dead, but this is revealed to be his twin sister in disguise. The Legion accept her as their newest member using the name Lightning Lass. Chameleon Boy adopts a shape-shifting pet named Proty on a thief planet. Rainbow Girl is denied membership in the Legion. Monster Master attacks the Legion with a Legion of Super-Monsters when he is denied membership. The entire Legion is murdered by Mxyzptlk V, but Superboy defeats him and reverses his magic. The Legion of Substitue Heroes battle Zyzan invaders posing as the regular Legion, but decide to keep their existence a secret. Mon-El discovers that they can resurrect Lightning Lad using Daxamite science if one of them sacrifices their life using a Lightning Rod. They all volunteer, and decide to let the lightning choose randomly. Saturn Girl rigs her rod so she will be the one to die, but Proty sacrifices himself and takes her place. This awakens the last spark of life in Lightning Lad, and he returns from the dead. The Iron Curtain of Time Supergirl and the Super-Pets stop Satan Girl from killing the female Legionnaires with Red Kryptonite. Jimmy Olsen becomes an honorary member of the Legion as Elastic Lad for his service to Superman. Chameleon Boy adopts a new pet and names it Proty II. Ron-Karr is denied membership in the Legion. The villain Alaktor briefly switches Mon-El, Superboy and Ultra Boy's minds with those of Adolf Hitler, John Dillinger and Nero. The Legion of Substitute Heroes finally reveal themselves, and they're accepted as worthy allies to the Legion. Ultra Boy is expelled from the Legion because he has a criminal record, but it's revealed that he faked this to go undercover. The Legionnaires begin pursuing the Time Trapper, but are unable to travel more than thirty days into the future because of his Iron Curtain of Time. Rann Antar is denied membership in the Legion. Dream Girl becomes a member of the Legion to save them from a vision she saw, then quits. Lightning Lass becomes Light Lass when Dream Girl uses Naltorian science to alter her powers. Sun Boy betrays the Legion due to space madness, and they pass an amendment to prevent space madness in the future. The Legion girls help Jimmy Olsen make Lucy Lane jealous. The Legion are defeated by a citadel on Throon, and the substitutes make themselves a Suicide Squad to save the day. Radiation Roy is denied membership. Dev-Em reforms and helps them take down Molock the Merciless, but declines membership so he can become a government agent. Bouncing Boy loses his powers because of a weight loss ray, and is demoted to reserve status. The Time Trapper attempts to destroy the Legion, but they send him fleeing through the Iron Curtain of Time by using their greatest weapon the Concentrator. Proty II becomes a member of the Legion of Super-Pets. Double-Header and Spider Girl are denied membership. Proty designs a test to decide the Legion's next leader, and Saturn Girl wins a second consecutive term. Triumph of the Legion of Super-Villains The Heroes of Lallor are manipulated into fighting the Legion by Jungle King's brother Marden King. Beast Boy, Duplicate Boy, Evolvo Lad, Gas Girl and Life Lass become their allies when they realize they're on the same side and team up. Young Lex Luthor travels to the future to destroy the Legion, but they see through his ruse and publicly humiliate him. Queen Azura of planet Femnaz brainwashes the female Legionnaires to kill their male counterparts. Superboy is accidentally sent to a parallel world where he battles a villainous Legion of Super-Heroes. Timber Wolf becomes a member of the Legion when they help him learn the truth behind his origins. Command Kid becomes a member of the Legion, but he betrays them and it's revealed that he is possessed by a space-demon. They exorcize the demon, but this makes him lose his powers and he resigns. Brainiac 5 invites Flight Rings that are superior to their anti-gravity belts. Bizarro Superboy makes his own Legion of Stupor-Bizarros to wreak havoc, but the Legion defeats them. Eyeful Ethel and The Mess are denied membership. Dynamo Boy becomes a member so he can betray them to space-pirates, and has every other Legionnaire kicked out on false charges. Dynamo Boy makes the Legion into a crime organization, taking the Legion of Super-Villains from several years in the future as his newest members. Animal Lad, Golden Boy, Polecat and Tusker are denied membership. The villains have Dynamo Boy killed so they can take over, but the heroes return and defeat them. Super-Moby Dick eats Lightning Lad's arm, and he takes revenge with his new robot arm. The Legionnaires travel back in time when they learn of a war between Krypton and Earth. They meet the warring colonists Zat-El of Krypton and Leta Lal of Atlantis. Their actions lead to the sinking of Atlantis, and Dinosaurs coming to Earth which were originally Kryptonian beasts. The Legion stops a Protean uprising with the help of Unknown Boy, who is revealed to be an amnesiac Supergirl exposed to Red Kryptonite. Computo the Conqueror The Legion are attacked by a villain named Starfinger who is able to duplicate all of their powers. He holds the United Planets ransom while he destroys the seven wonders of the universe. It's revealed that Starfinger is a brainwashed Lightning Lad with a new robotic arm, and the real Starfinger is his doctor Lars Hanscom. Lightning Lad and Ultra Boy pretend to get married to their girlfriends Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl to uncover alien spies. The Time Trapper returns and sends his henchwoman Glorith to de-age the Legionnaires into babies. The super-powered toddlers are easily manipulated into commiting crimes for Uncle Time Trapper, and he kills Glorith for failing him. He is defeated when Element Lad turns his ship into candy, and the Legion leave him stranded on a distant world. Beast Boy goes rogue and embraces his animal nature, declaring war on humanity. The Legion put down his insurrection, and he dies saving a child from one of the wild animals he released. Brainiac 5 creates the robot Computo to help him with experiments, but Computo turns evil and builds an army of robots to take over the world. Computo murders Triplicate Girl by disintegrating her. Triplicate Girl is buried on Shanghalla, but it's revealed that she has two bodies left and she takes the name Duo Damsel. The Legion takes refuge in the ancient abandoned Batcave. Brainiac 5 tries creating a Bizarro Computo to fight the real one, and saves the day by blasting him with antimatter. Calamity King and Color Kid are denied membership. Star Boy is put on trial and kicked out of the Legion for killing his girlfriend Dream Girl's ex-boyfriend in self-defense. Star Boy and Dream Girl join the Legion of Substitute Heroes together. The Luck Lords jinx the Legion, but they're defeated and arrested. The Legionnaires are imprisoned in an alien stalag by the powerful Nardo. Matter-Eater Lad is ballooned to the size of Bouncing Boy. They escape Nardo with the help of Superboy. One of Us is a Traitor Ferro Lad, Karate Kid, Nemesis Kid and Princess Projectra are selected as new Legionnaires. Earth is attacked by the Khund warlord Garlak, and they suspect one of the new members has sold them out. Nemesis Kid is revealed as the traitor, and they defeat the Khunds but Nemesis Kid escapes. Invisible Kid is elected the new leader, with Superboy as his deputy. The Legion battles Doctor Regulus, who has sworn revenge on Sun Boy. Universo steals a Time Bubble to kill the Legion and take over Earth. They defeat him with the help of his son, Rond Vidar. Superboy and Supergirl are forced to quit and have their memories of the future erased when Earth is covered by a Green Kryptonite cloud. They send two mysterious Legionnaires named Sir Prize and Miss Terious to act in their place. Prince Evillo sends his Devil's Dozen henchmen Apollo, The Hag, Sugyn and Wild Huntsman to commit crimes across the universe. R.J. Brande calls them for help, and it's revealed that he is the Legion's wealthy benefactor. Color Kid becomes a member of the substitutes and they battle the super-pets when Supergirl thinks they are villains. Sir Prize and Miss Terious are revealed to be Dream Girl and Star Boy, who are welcomed back to the Legion. Evillo's doctor Zan Orbal betrays him by restoring the powers of Bouncing Boy, giving Lightning Lad a replacement arm, and returning Matter-Eater Lad to his normal size. They defeat Evillo, and The Hag is revealed to be Dream Girl's brainwashed sister the White Witch. The Legion defeats Evillo. Superboy and Supergirl are able to return when Color Kid transmutes the Green Kryptonite cloud into harmless Blue Kryptonite. The Doomed Legionnaire Earth is threatened by a Sun-Eater, and the only beings powerful enough to stop it are the five most wanted criminals in the galaxy. The Legion tracks down Emerald Empress, Mano, Persuader, Tharok, and Validus as their new allies. Their combined powers are unable to harm the Sun-Eater, and Tharok builds a bomb to attack its core. Ferro Lad sacrifices himself to plunge into the heart of the monster and destroy it, dying in the process. The villains unite as the Fatal Five, and escape so they can work together. Ferro Lad is buried on Shanghalla. In the Legion's future, Superman returns to spend time with the Adult Legion. They are attacked by a mysterious villain who is revealed to be the mind-controlled twin of Ferro Lad, Douglas Nolan. Nolan was controlled by the Legion of Super-Villains, who have returned with new members Beauty Blaze and Echo. They are defeated by the heroic descendants of ancient villains, Lex Luthor and Mr. Mxyzptlk, who are welcomed into the Legion. In the regular timeline, Lana Lang becomes an honorary member of the Legion using her Insect Queen identity. Brainiac 5, Dream Girl, Element Lad, Mon-El and Superboy are briefly de-aged to become toddlers and adopted by desperate parents. The Legionnaires are haunted by the ghost of Ferro Lad, who blames them for his death. This is revealed to be a rogue Controller in disguise, who was responsible for releasing the Sun-Eater. An Eye for an Eye The Legion of Super-Villains reunites and breaks every prisoner out of Takron-Galtos. They swear a blood oath that they will each kill one Legionnaire. Element Lad organizes the Legion while Zymyr steals the protective shields around Earth. Nemesis Kid is revealed to be their leader, and they steal the planet Orando through teleportation to keep as their private world. Using Zymyr's technology, their secret lair is hidden between dimensions. Light Lass regains her electrical powers when Lightning Lord tortures her, making her Lightning Lass again. Karate Kid is nearly beaten to death by Nemesis Kid, then sacrifices himself to destroy a power-sphere and dies. Princess Projectra snaps Nemesis Kid's neck, and the rest of the Legion captures the scattered villains. Projectra declares that she is leaving the Legion to rule her people, and moves Orando to another dimension. This strands Chameleon Boy, Element Lad, Phantom Girl, Shrinking Violet, and Ultra Boy between dimensions. Lightning Lass finally defeats her evil brother on Winath, and decides to rejoin the Legion. The More Things Change The Magic Wars Sensor Girl is elected the new leader. The Legion deal with supernatural threats when magic suddenly returns and the laws of science begin to fail. There's a massive disaster as technology everywhere across the United Planets stops working. Antonio Stefanacci helps the Legion restore science on Earth. These events awaken an ancient evil known as the Archmage who is a personification of dark magic. They approach the Archmage on Sorcerers' World, where Magnetic Kid sacrifices himself to break the enchantments. The Legion are unable to defeat the Archmage. White Witch allows it to destroy Sorcerers' World. This destroys all magic in the universe, effectively killing the Archmage as well. The United Planets remains in ruins, but the Legion swears to rebuild. Five Years Later Five years after the conclusion of the Magic Wars, the Legion has disbanded under pressure from the aggressive government of Earthgov. The economy has collapsed, the Earth has been taken over by Dominators and seceded from the United Planets, and the universe is in general disarray. It is under these circumstances that Reep Daggle deems it necessary to create a new Legion with the help of Rokk Krinn, who lost his magnetic powers in the war between Imsk and Braal due to an injury inflicted on him by the Legionnaire once known as Shrinking Violet. The team is reunited fairly quickly, with old members such as Lightning Lass and Ultra Boy, and new ones like Kono. The machinations of the Time Trapper soon come into play, as Mon-El confronts him , resulting in a temporary rewriting of history where Mordru became the ruler of the universe in Time Trapper's absence. Mordru's wife, Glorith, takes the place of the Time Trapper, largely restoring the previous time continuum. '' After a successful mission to save Mysa Nal from Mordru , the newly reformed Legion confronts Roxxas, who recently murdered Blok. This battle also reunites them with Dawnstar, now possessed by Bounty. Zero Hour The timestream is heavily altered during Zero Hour when Parallax erases most of existence to rebuild a better universe. The Legionnaires begin fading out of existence as history disappears into entropy. Time Trapper returns and reveals himself to be Rokk Krinn, now trying to help the Legion. The future is erased entirely, but the Legionnaires die confident that something strong will take their place. There will always be a Legion. returns.]] The Lightning Saga Starman appears in the 20th Century, having lost his mind and entered a mental institution. He becomes a member of the Justice Society. Batman meets Karate Kid in the Batcave, who has lost his memory and believes he is Trident. They subdue him, and it is revealed that 7 Legionnaires are trapped in the past without their memories. The Justice League and Justice Society team up to find them. Dream Girl is found in Arkham Asylum with Doctor Destiny, and she explains that one of the seven has to die. Wildfire is found in the Fortress of Solitude, where Superman reveals that he hasn't seen the Legion since the Crisis. Timber Wolf is discovered in Gorilla City, and Dawnstar is found on Thanagar. The Legionnaires reunite and escape the Hall of Justice, each taking out a Lightning Rod. The League and Society meet Triplicate Girl in the Hall of Doom, who explains they were sent back to fight Computo. This is revealed to be an illusion cast by Sensor Girl to distract them from the Legion's real mission. It is revealed that the Legionnaires are using future science to resurrect someone at the expense of one of their own lives. Their efforts bring back Wally West and his family, then they all return to the future except Karate Kid and Starman. It is revealed that West was not their true intention, but they have the person they actually wanted in a Lightning Rod. Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes Brainiac 5 calls Superman to the future, Earth has become a xenophobic police state. It's explained that Earth-Man produced evidence proving Superman was human and hated aliens. Earth-Man started a Justice League of Earth made of former Legion rejects, and rounded up alien immigrants into camps. Earth was made to believe the Legionnaires were alien invaders or race traitors, forcing the Legionnaires to flee or go into hiding. This has pushed the United Planets to the edge of a race war. The sun turned red, and the Legionnaires voted that they could never see Superman again. Superman becomes part of the resistance movement, and they work to release Legionnaires from prisons. They find Brainiac 5 as the new dictator of Colu, where he's been stalling the U.P.'s intentions to attack Earth. Brainiac 5 is forced to flee with the rest of them when he's outed as a traitor. They attack the Justice League's headquarters with the help of the Legion of Substitute Heroes. Superman fights Earth-Man while the captured Legionnaires are rescued, and the sun is turned back to normal. Superman regains his powers and shows humanity a message of tolerance, stopping the oncoming war. The Legionnaires begin to rebuild, and Superman is sent back to his own time. It is later revealed that Time Trapper manipulated these events to make the Legion forget Superman. He forged the tablet claiming Superman was human. Legion of 3 Worlds The Time Trapper brings Superboy-Prime to the 31st Century, where Prime declares he will destroy everything Superman inspired. Leland McCauley assassinates R.J. Brande at a United Planets conference, then crumbles into dust. Prime destroys Takron-Galtos and assembles a new Legion of Super-Villains. To deal with this threat, Brainiac 5 decides to call on Superman and two other versions of the Legion from parallel Earths. Blok rescues White Witch from Mordru on Sorcerers' World. Prime recruits Mordru and executes Rond Vidar. Brainiac 5 summons the second Legion of Super-Heroes and third Legion of Super-Heroes using the Justice League's Crystal Ball. Mon-El takes Rond's corpse to Oa, where they learn that Sodam Yat is the last Guardian and enlist him. The three Legions battle Prime and his villains. Radiation Roy kills the second Karate Kid. Prime kills the third Sun Boy. Brainiac 5 uses his Lightning Rod and XS on the Cosmic Treadmill to resurrect Kid Flash. Prime kills Kinetix and the third Element Lad. Brainiac 5 uses the Fortress of Solitude to resurrect Superboy, who battles Prime. Time Trapper brings Superman and the founders to the End of Time, where he reveals that he is an aged Superboy-Prime. White Witch defeats Mordru and absorbs him, turning herself into the Black Witch. Duo Damsel returns with the power to generate many bodies, now calling herself Duplicate Damsel. They trick Prime into fighting the Time Trapper, which destroys the Trapper and sends Prime powerless back to his own universe. It's explained that the second Legion belong to Earth-247 and the third Legion belong to Earth-Prime, and they're both sent home. Last Stand of New Krypton The Espionage Squad returns to the 20th Century. Element Lad poses as a teacher to Superboy, and Tellus hides in the swamps of Smallville where he is investigated by Simon Valentine. Starman brings them the Last Will and Testament of R.J. Brande, which is their battle plan for an upcoming war. Lightning Lord tells Lightning Lad that he believes himself to have a long-lost twin, and Lightning Lad visits Winath to search for the truth. Polar Boy and Sun Boy take down a villain named Cryo-King who reveals that the Legion of Super-Villains have their own espionage squad in the past. Blok visits Sorcerers' World to find the Black Witch, and decides to stay and help her keep the dark magics of Mordru contained. The Choice Earthgov forces the Legion to accept Earth-Man as a new member if they want to keep their headquarters on Earth. Earth-Man is also selected by Dyogene to become the next Green Lantern. Titan is blown up when scientists at the Time Institute attempt to view the Big Bang. Saturn Queen terrorizes the Legion when she learns that her homeworld has been destroyed. Sensor Girl defeats Saturn Queen. Earth-Man is forced to save a race of insects, and he discards his power ring. Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl have their children kidnapped by the Religion of Crime, and they fight Darkseid cultists to get them back. Earth-Man has his former political supporters arrested when they try to wipe out the Titanian refugees. Kimball Zendak is murdered by Durlan terrorists who steal his identity. Phantom Girl finds Earth-Man in bed with Shadow Lass. Cosmic Boy decides to step down as team leader following a stressful training mission with the Legion Academy. Consequences Durlan terrorists assassinate a U.P. senator, and the Legion battle them. Mon-El leaves the Legion when Dyogene selects him as the new Green Lantern. The Durlans begin attacking everyone involved with R.J. Brande's death. Mon-El is elected new leader. Dyogene begins to train Mon-El, and they take down the villain Sun Killer. Brainiac 5 and Chameleon Boy investigate the terrorists on Durla, while other Legionnaires defend the politicians. The new Emerald Empress briefly takes over Orando, causing Sensor Girl to leave and stay with her people. Brainiac 5 takes over as deputy leader when Mon-El declines the position. They discover that the Durlan terrorists were a ruse by Chameleon Boy's aunt R'aesha so she could steal R.J. Brande's fortune. When Evil Calls Saturn Queen is given greater powers by the Blue Flame and assembles a new Legion of Super-Villains including Akka, Hunter, Immortus, Lightning Lord, Micro Lad, Questor, Sun Killer and Zymyr. There's a massive Takron-Galtos break-out. Micro Lad is executed for disobedience. They destroy the Rock of Eternity to symbolically abolish faith. Frost and Fume are the first captured, and Timber Wolf beats Sun Emperor in a fist-fight. Lightning Lord recruits Stegus, and Saturn Queen devastates Colu. The heroes take down Sun Killer, and Hunter offers Earth-Man control of Earth if he betrays the Legion. Immortus is taken to Preem Aven for rehabilitation. Akka is used as a living sacrifice to increase Hunter's tracking power. This leads Saturn Queen to the hidden world of Utopia, ruled by the immortal wise man Master Kong. There's a massive showdown on Utopia between the two Legions, deciding the balance of Yuga. Earth-Man sacrifices himself and dies to destroy the Blue Flame. Mon-El retires as a Green Lantern, and Dyogene stays on Utopia to learn wisdom. Bouncing Boy, Duplicate Girl and Night Girl teach a new class at the Legion Academy including Chemical Kid, Comet Queen, Dragonwing, Glorith, Gravity Kid, and Variable Lad. They break curfew to battle Alchemical Girl and Black Mace of the Taurus Gang when Chemical Kid's dad is threatened. Glorith beats the villains with help from her mentor Black Witch. XS is invited to the academy, but declines so she can focus on her artwork. Comet Queen reveals that she is re-training at the Legion because Saturn Queen destroyed her memories. Graduation Day is a disappointment when Crystal Kid, Lamprey, Nightwind and Power Boy are selected to work on Takron-Galtos instead of in the Legion. The cadets prove themselves in a battle against Cosmic King, but Variable Lad dies and Gravity Kid decides to go to Takron-Galtos with Power Boy. Possible Futures Adult Legion Early in their adventures, Superman met a grown-up version of the Legion. They had taken adult names such as Cosmic Man, Lightning Man, and Saturn Woman. In their first meeting, they battled the adult Legion of Super-Villains. It is also revealed that Lightning Man and Saturn Woman are married. Cosmic Man and Lightning Man are allies to Superman when he needs help. Superman learns the rest of their marriages and history when he visits the 30th Century years after his childhood. They add the descendants of Lex Luthor and Mxyzptlk to their team. This future is established as one of many possible futures. | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring: All Legionnaires were presented with a flight ring that enabled them to defy gravity and sustain movement through the air by aerodynamically generating force. * Legion Flight Belt: Prior to the creation of the anti-gravity metal of which the Rings are made, the Legion used Flight Belts. * Legion Space Suit: as a Legionairte they use an insulated space suit that wore overtop of their costume for missions that required her to operate in the vacuum of outer space. * Time Viewer | Transportation = * Legion Cruiser * Legion Time Bubble: For missions which involved traveling backwards through time.| Weapons = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * There were originally two generations of Legionnaires, both with identical appearances and codenames. Because Supergirl exists in Superboy's future, the Legionnaires who first met her described themselves as children of the originals. This was never mentioned again. Ever. | Links = * * Legion of Super-Heroes article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek publication Wikia. * Legion Online * Website devoted to the Silver Age Legion * A Highly Selective (and Shamelessly Biased) Retrospective of the All-Time Coolest Moments in the History of the Silver Age LEGION OF SUPER-HEROES from Unca Cheeks the Toy Wonder's Silver Age Comics Web Site! }} Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Glorithverse